


Queens at War

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [201]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Canon-ish, F/M, original!caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: daniella235 asked: Hey Lovely! Just spoke with u through Fanfiction PMs! Again Love all your drabbles and writings😍😍I'd love one, more than anything in this world about Original!Klaroline but mostly about Caroline's interaction with all the Mikaelsons. Like How they see her as a sister and how protective they are of her. Maybe one where she gets in trouble and they all come to help her. Dont know if Im asking for too much! Anyways! MUCH MUCH LOVE and hope you and ur fam are safe and well!❤️💕
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [201]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Queens at War

The ball was gorgeous, if Caroline said so herself. Even Esther managed to look pleased with her efforts to ingratiate them to the town, and that woman hated her. Maybe her little nap of a thousand years had warmed her up to the idea of Niklaus having a wife he adored more than his own family.

But probably not. She glanced up to find the Mikaelson matriarch on the staircase, watching the party below with a calculating eye as Finn stood next to her, ever the loyal lapdog. “They’re up to something,” she murmured into her champagne, low enough for just Klaus to hear.

“Of course they are,” he agreed. His hand was firm on her waist, though his fingers rubbed soothingly through the tulle skirts of her gown. “The doppelgänger’s been summoned for a reason, and I don’t trust her not to ruin our plans.”

Scoffing, Caroline turned to fiddle with his tie. “You mean your plans for a hybrid army. I just wanted our family back and safe.”

“Speaking of,” Elijah broke in with a forced smile. His eyes, however, betrayed the disappointment at their public spat. Offering his hand to Caroline, he seemed to be communicating silently with Klaus. “If I may steal my sister for a dance?”

Klaus’s hand briefly lowered to squeeze her hip, but he nodded pleasantly as he smoothly lifted her knuckles to his lips before setting her hand gently in Elijah’s. “As long as I have the honor of the next.”

Her nose lifted haughtily. “We’ll see.” She smirked at his darkened expression, the one that meant she’d pay for that remark _deliciously_ , as she let Elijah lead them to the dance floor. They took their places and bowed, easily falling into the old routine from centuries past. “I suppose you have your theories,” she accused, knowing full well he and Klaus had been scheming while she distracted Rebekah with modern technology and shopping trips. “Who is she aiming to hurt?”

“All of us, none of you, you or Niklaus in particular,” he whispered under his breath. “There are too many possibilities to consider, especially when a Petrova is involved.”

When her hand landed on his shoulder as they fell into a waltz, she gave a comforting pat. “Katerina doesn’t deserve you,” she reminded him, knowing full well it would land on deaf ears like it had for five hundred years. “But I agree that we should be prepared for anything.”

Too quickly for either of them to react, Kol cut his way between them to take Elijah’s place in her grasp. “Always planning, darling,” he teased with that insufferable grin of his. “We can always torture the truth out of Finn.”

She dug her heel into his foot, her smile blinding. “Keep your voice down before Klaus decides to dagger you out of the picture. I know he stole them back, and he’s always itching to use them.”

“Are you saying you missed me, sister?” He chucked a knuckle under her chin. 

“Four heads are better than three,” she corrected, her eyes landing on Rebekah making her way up to mummy dearest. “Provided Bekah doesn’t let herself fall under Esther’s spell again.”

Kol opened his mouth to say something - probably unhelpful - but was cut off by Esther’s call for attention. Mindful of the happy family image they were meant to portray, she followed the boys toward the stairs. She felt infinitely better, though, when Klaus warmly plastered her to his side.

Esther could give that cold stare all she wanted as she mounted the steps; nothing would keep her from her place by her husband.


End file.
